Scenario Liar
Scenario Liar (シナリオライアー) is the second track from the Fling Posse -F.P.S.M- album, performed by Gentaro Yumeno. Lyrics |-|English=I shall spin a tale about my past just for you… The day of my birth was an icy one in a far off land of snow Twas the dead of night on a cold winter’s eve Breath white upon the air And who was it that picked up that abandoned babe though? But a tottering and unsteady elderly pair The lap of luxury it most certainly was not Modest as it was, with love I was taught The old man’s stories may have been nigh incomprehensible But I loved them dearly, and to me they were irreplaceable Ten years on from that cold winter’s night “Is there any gift you want, if we might?” The old couple generously offered And tantalizing shop windows lining the streets proffered Any number of toys for a child’s delight So deep was my gratitude toward the pair Whose stomachs for my sake oft went unsatisfied “I want for nothing”, I did swear And that was the very first time I ever lied A tragic hero A tale of scenario liar An incomprehensible story Once of schooling age, to earn the money we required All day and all night I toiled at my vocation Nevertheless, the old man did not tire Of encouraging me to pursue my education The school was a battle against loneliness never-ending The world is, after all, especially unforgiving toward foundlings Before I was even aware, I had shut away my heart, brick by brick I whiled away my days in darkness Without a soul with whom to speak One fateful day, came a ray of light The likes of which I’d never seen Comfortable in my solitude, a young man approached me Off in the corner of the classroom where I’d been When “we ought to be friends”, said he What could he want with someone so reviled? Or see in someone whose unpleasantness so unrivaled? “I have no need for friends”, I replied And that was the very second time I ever lied A tragic hero A tale of scenario liar An incomprehensible story Mere days after, the young man collapsed from sickness It was an almost impossibly sunny summer’s day He awoke just as I hurried to his side with much quickness Surprised by my presence, he smiled in his cheerful way To him, the ailment was nothing new Nevertheless, to his side, I was drawn unto And the day after and on after there I would stay To repay him for the light he gave me on that fateful day My one and only friend, dear and true And so I began to write tale after tale To bring him a smile however frail Although I’m sure the true reason for his grin Was that all my stories herein Were all too incomprehensible From that day hence I embarked on a journey everlasting To collect more such incomprehensible fictions If it would keep you smiling I would never stop telling lies A tragic hero A tale of scenario liar An incomprehensible story But of course, none of that was true... |-|Romaji=Kimi dake ni shousei no kako no hanashi wo shite ageru ne Shousei ga umareta no wa tooi yukiguni no samui hi Hakuiki mo shiroku somaru fuyunoyo no tobari ni Sutegodatta shousei wo hirotta no wa Aruku koto sae obotsukanai to aru roufufu datta Keshite yuufuku to wa ienai kurashi no naka de Sasayaka demo tashikana ai wo uke sodatta Ojiisan no hanashi wa itsumo detarame de Okashikute shousei wa sore ga daisuki datta Ano fuyunoyo kara choudo jyuunen no hi Futari wa "hoshii mono wo hitotsu ageyou" to itte kuretanda Hanayaka ni kagayaku machikado no shoukeesu ni Kodomo no me wo hiku omocha nante ikurademo atta Purezento wo sagasu yase hosotta roufufu ni Shousei wa yarikirenai hodo no kansha wo daita "Hoshii mono nante nai" Sore wa shousei ga hajimete tsuita usodatta Higeki no hiiroo Usotsuki no shinario raiaa Detarame na sutoorii Yagate gakusei ni demo nareba hataraku ni wa juubunde Asa kara ban ase wo nagashi seikatsu wo sasaeta Soredemo gakkou e ike to ojisan wa Aku koto naku shousei wo ii hagemashita Gakkou seikatsu wa kodoku to notatakai sa Moraigo e no kaze atari wa tsuyoku youshanai Shousei wa itsushika kokoro o tozasu you ni Daretomo hanasazu yami no naka no hibi wo sugoshita Sonna aru hi omoigakenu hikari wo mitanda Hitori ni mo nareta ano kyoushitsu no katasumi de Toaru seinen ga shousei ni hanashi kakete kita noda Kare wa tada hitokoto "tomodachi ni narou" to Konna kirawaremono ni nani no you ga aru no ka? Konna hinekuresha ni nani no e ga aru no ka? "Tomodachi nante iranai" Sore wa shousei ga nibime ni tsuita usodatta Higeki no hiiroo Usotsuki no shinario raiaa Detarame na sutoorii Seinen ga yamai ni taoreta no wa sore kara suujitsugo Rifujin ni mo yoku hareta natsu no hidatta Kaketsuketa koro ni wa seinen wa me wo samashite Shousei no otozure ni odoroki ureshi sou ni waratta Nagai toubyou ni narurashii Soredemo shousei wa ano hi kureta hikari no okaeshida to Akuru hi mo akuru hi mo tadahitori dakeno kakegae no nai tomo no katawara ni yorisotta Soshite netakiri no seinen wo tanoshima seyou to Tsukuribanashi wo takusan kaite hanashitanda Ano tokikun ga waratte ita no wa kitto Shousei no hanashi ga amari ni mo detarame dattakarananda ne Ima demo zutto detarame wo atsumeru owarinakitabi no tochuu sa Kimi ga waratte kurerunara Shousei wa nando datte uso wo tsukou Higeki no hiiroo Usotsuki no shinario raiaa Detarame na sutoorii Maa, zenbu uso nandakedo ne. |-|Kanji= 小生が生まれたのは遠い雪国の寒い日 吐く息も白く染まる　冬の夜(よ)の帳に 捨て子だった小生を拾ったのは 歩く事さえ覚束ないとある老夫婦だった けして裕福とは言えない暮らしの中で ささやかでも確かな愛を受け育った お爺さんの話はいつもデタラメで 可笑しくて小生はそれが大好きだった あの冬の夜から丁度十年の日 二人は「欲しい物を一つ上げよう」と言ってくれたんだ 華やかに輝く　街角のショーケースに 子供の目を惹くオモチャなんていくらでもあった プレゼントを探す痩せ細った老夫婦に 小生はやりきれない程の感謝を抱いた 「欲しい物なんてない」 それは小生が初めてついた嘘だった 悲劇のヒーロー 嘘つきのシナリオライアー デタラメなストーリー やがて学生にでもなれば働くには十分で 朝から晩汗を流し生活を支えた それでも学校へ行けとお爺さんは 飽くことなく小生を言い励ました 学校生活は孤独との戦いさ 貰い子への風あたりは強く容赦無い 小生はいつしか　心を閉ざすように 誰とも話さず　闇の中の日々を過ごした そんなある日　思いがけぬ光を見たんだ 独りにも慣れた　あの教室の片隅で とある青年が小生に話しかけて来たのだ 彼はただ一言「友達になろう」と こんな嫌われ者に何の用があるのか？ こんな捻くれ者に何の得があるのか？ 「友達なんていらない」 それは小生が二度目についた嘘だった 悲劇のヒーロー 嘘つきのシナリオライアー デタラメなストーリー 青年が病に倒れたのはそれから数日後 理不尽にもよく晴れた夏の日だった 駆けつけた頃には青年は目を覚まして 小生の訪れに驚き　嬉しそうに笑った 長い闘病になるらしい それでも小生はあの日くれた光のお返しだと 翌る日も翌る日も　ただ一人だけの掛け替えのない友の傍らに寄り添った そして寝たきりの青年を楽しませようと 作り話を沢山書いて話したんだ あの時君が笑っていたのはきっと 小生の話があまりにもデタラメだったからなんだね 今でもずっとデタラメを集める終わりなき旅の途中さ 君が笑ってくれるなら 小生は何度だって嘘をつこう 悲劇のヒーロー 嘘つきのシナリオライアー デタラメなストーリー Credits * Translation by HypmicEN. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Solo Song Category:Fling Posse